


Back Alley

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Smut100 community<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Alley

One thing he loves about the **darkness** is that no one can see how much he loves this, being shoved forcefully against the wall, being held in place by one hand while the other opens his trousers, pulling out his cock and wanking him into delightful hard fullness. He fights the moan and groans that want to escape his throat for his body is primed, for it wants to show how he loves this treatment. It doesn’t take him long to cum like this, quickly showing both of them with its proof of how much he does truly love this.


End file.
